Super Smash Bros Generations
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Based on Sonic Generations. When a mysterious being called Time Eater kidnapped their friends and erased time of the Smash World, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus and Kirby must team up with their Melee selves to restore time and rescue their friends.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros Generations:

A/N: Long time no see everyone. Sorry I was away. Been busy on DA. Anyway, this story is kinda based off Sonic Generations and it's been a long time since I wrote so bare with me if I made any mistakes whatsoever. In this story, the characters from Brawl will team up with those in Melee to save the world through time. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: A strange being:

Past: Melee:

In the Dreamland stage, 4 smashers are having a melee match against one and another. We see Mario throwing a punch towards Pikachu who dodges and OOT Link blocks Kirby's sword. Suddenly, a dark portal emerged from it which causes them to stop fighting. Then some huge shadow came out of it and approached them causing them both to looked shocked.

Present: Brawl:

"Don't look yet" Peach smirked as she and Zelda led Mario and TP Link out into the garden, covering their eyes. Lucario is doing the same with Pikachu and Meta Knight with Kirby.

"Zelda… what is this about?" Link asked getting worried.

"OK. Now you can look" Zelda giggled as the 4 uncovered their eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" called all of the Smashers (minus the villains, Snake or Sonic cause they're aren't at it) as they gathered around a huge food table and have party banners and balloons all over the place.

"WOW!" Pikachu gasped "What is this?"

"It's all our birthdays, Pikachu" Yoshi said "Super Smash Bros series have reached their 10th anniversary so it's like a birthday for all of us."

"And you planned this?" Mario said in happiness.

"Yep and we got something better for you" Peach said "Luigi, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Dedede, would you please?"

Luigi came out and presented Mario with a pasta with a ribbon on the bowl, Toon Link presented Link a pizza with candles, Jigglypuff has a apple with a bow for Pikachu and Dedede brought out a cake for Kirby.

"Wow. Thanks, Luigi" Mario said as he takes the bowl. "Nothing can spoil this moment now."

But then the same dark portal appeared which everyone took noticed.

"What is that?" Marth called pointing to it.

Suddenly, the birthday food was thrown into the air by a gust of wind as Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu tripped and fall. Suddenly, one by one, the smashers flew into the sky and all started disappearing. Mario, Link, Pikachu and Kirby watched in horror as Peach, Zelda, Lucario and Jigglypuff were the last one to vanish before they were knocked unconscious.

When Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu regain consciousness, they found themselves in a white world with no colours and everything was completely blank. But there are some levels in it as well which was white as well. They decided to see what it was. They entered the first level.

The level was none other than the Mushroom Kingdom in N64 merged with Peach's castle in Melee and IsleDelfino in Brawl but it was completely white. But there are enemies still around.

"What the…?" Mario was speechless.

Kirby picked up a white flower and said "It looked very sad and miserable here so what happened?"

"I don't know but I think THEY know" Link said pointing to a black shadow-solid clone of Luigi, Toon Link, Pokémon Trainer and Samus.

"Pokémon Trainer! Samus!" Pikachu called out mistakening them as their friends. "What's going on here?"

"PIKACHU! LOOK OUT!" Mario called.

At this, the fake Luigi tried to attack Pikachu but he leaps out of the way.

"Whoa. That was close. Yo, what was your problem?" Pikachu called.

"They're not our friends." Link said drawing out his Master Sword "They're some sort of imposters!"

"Then we have to defeat them, right?" Kirby asked.

The 4 charged at the imposters. The fake Luigi threw a punch at Mario but he dodged and intercept it with a upper cut. The fake Samus used her whip on Link but he blocks it out with a bomb and then used his Gale Boomerang to knock some damage on the fake. Pikachu ducked under Fake Toon Link's strike and then used his Skull Bash in the fake's stomach. Kirby dodged the fake Charizard's flame and ran around him to make him dizzy.

Suddenly with one strike, the heroes managed to defeat the clones who laid on the ground and disappeared.

"Huh? They vanished? What in the world was that?" Pikachu asked.

Suddenly, a huge light shone around them they shielded their eyes. When they looked around, there was colours everywhere. Mario recognized each of the arenas at once.

"The Mushroom Kingdom stage at the first game" Mario gasped. "And that Peach's Castle from Melee. Isle Delfino from Brawl. Man, it's like all of my stages being brought together in one place."

"Hey look!" Kirby pointed to some white statues in the corner.

Then there was light and the whiteness came out of the statues revealing the real Luigi, Samus, Toon Link and Pokémon Trainer, Red. Samus took off her helmet and looked around. Luigi and Toon Link sighed and Red spoke.

"Thanks you guys. Can you imagine being trapped like that? Urgh. Give me the willies" Red said.

"Hey, Luigi" Mario said "or do any of these stages look awfully familiar?"

"Yeah. They looked like our old stages from the past." Luigi said "But how? Totally strange."

"No stranger than rescuing princesses from space, or fighting off Twilight monsters" Link said "I'm more concerned on finding Zelda, Peach, Lucario, Jigglypuff and or friends."

"Hey look!" Toon Link called pointing to another level which resembles a jungle. "There's a jungle over there and it look weirdly familiar."

"We'll check it out. We'll be back later" Pikachu said. "Samus, want to tag along?"

"Why not. It may help on what we are up against" Samus said and the 5 ran off.

Luigi, Toon Link and Red watched them go. When they turned to look one way, another and brightly more clothed and less detailed Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby and Samus were there. They jumped in shock.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said soon. I thought you already left!" Toon Link gasped.

However to their surprise, the other Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu didn't talk back. Just looked at each other, nodded and ran off.

"Then we'll be back double… I think" the other Samus said before running after them.

Little did Luigi, Toon Link or Red knew, they had just met with the Melee versions of Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus and Kirby who followed their Brawl counterparts.

To be continued…

A/N: So things should shake up huh? I'll get to the next chapter soon.


	2. Heroes from present and past meet

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone. DA got my hold up. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Heroes from present and past meet:

The heroes have just restored DK's world and stages. Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus and Kirby watched as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were unfrozen from their statue self and begin refluxing their muscles.

"Thanks for the help not that I needed it" Donkey Kong said "But it's great to have my jungle back."

"DK, do you know who's behind all of this?" Mario asked.

"Sorry but no. But there is a strange portal there" Diddy said pointing to a portal.

"I think it would be wise if we check it out" Samus said to the other 4 as they walked in.

It appeared to be a very dark with a wall in the middle with glass and huge door at the end. Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby and Pikachu were walking from one side of the wall. Suddenly, Pikachu think he saw his reflection in the glass window (he was really looking at his melee counterpart but he didn't know) and he scratched his ear, and so did Melee Pikachu.

"Pikachu, what are you…" the others ran back to see what he is doing but they saw their Melee selves from the glass as well and thought it was their reflections as well. Brawl Mario patted his belly and Melee Mario did the same. Pikachu and Kirby from both sides pulled a funny face at each other. The two Samus point their blasters some other way. Brawl Link noticed something different about his reflection. He has blonde hair while his was messy brown-ish blonde. His tunic is a bright green while his own is a dull green. He wore white tights and long sleeves while he wear creamy colored ones. He noticed the difference on the belt around their chests. He noticed his 'reflection' does not have a chain armour underneath his tunic. They both have Master Swords and shields the same. He noticed that the other's 'reflections' also have brightly colored clothes, fur and skin and looked less detailed as well.

"Take a good look at yourselves, Mario, Link and Pikachu" came 3 evil voices from the opened door which everyone took noticed to.

"Wait… Ganondorf?!" Brawl Link gasped. It sounded like him but different.

"Bowser?" Brawl Mario recognized the other voice.

"That evil voice… Mewtwo?" Brawl Pikachu yelped.

"It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!" laughed the voices.

Suddenly, the Melee Mario, Link, Pikachu, Kirby and Samus started running, startling the Brawl Smashers.

"That was NO reflection!" Brawl Samus gasped.

"That was… me?!" Brawl Pikachu looked very confused.

"Another Link?! What!? Wait a second!" Brawl Link called.

Brawl Mario and Kirby ran as well. The Melee Smashers leapt through the door but the door closes locking the Brawl Smashers out.

"What the…WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Brawl Mario yelled at the top of his voice.

Melee Mario, Melee Link, Melee Pikachu, Melee Kirby and Melee Samus reached the Battlefield level in Melee where they were confronted by their enemies, Melee Bowser, Melee Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

"Why is it that everything happens, it always have something with you three" Melee Samus said.

"Heh, why Samus, so you noticed. While you two are busy searching for your friends, we decided this would be our best chance to wipe you out once and for all" Mewtwo said.

Melee Link drew out his master sword. "Teeyah!" And goes into his stance. Melee Mario slap his fist to his palm and Melee Pikachu's cheeks sparkles with electricity.

"Agreed. Let's end this little matter between us once and for all" Melee Ganondorf said as he drew out his sword, Melee Bowser's mouth spewing flames and Mewtwo's hands glowed.

Then the 6 charged at each other. Melee Bowser tries to stomp on Melee Mario but Melee Mario dodged and slid under Bowser's legs before leaping backwards and jumped on his head. The sword clashed between Melee Link and Ganondorf were so fierce it made a shockwave through the Battlefield. Ganondorf then tried to slash Link's legs off but the Hero of Time leap over it and charges up his bow and arrow and fired. Pikachu and Mewtwo repeatedly used their thunderbolt and shadow balls cancelling the other out.

Melee Kirby and Melee Samus also joined in the fray as they helped Melee Mario and Pikachu battled their foes. But at last, Melee Mario grabbed Bowser's tail and swings him around and round until he send him flying into Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Pikachu then used Thunder and Link used a bomb to end the fight.

"Just give it up you three. Now turn this world back" Melee Samus said as the 5 get ready to battle again as the three laid on the ground.

But then, the huge darkness thing came out of the huge portal much to the heroes' and villains' shock and nabs away Melee Bowser, Melee Ganondorf and Mewtwo in a dark orb.

"NO! What's happening? Pikachu! Save me!" Mewtwo cried.

"I don't want to die!" Melee Bowser cried.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Melee Ganondorf roared.

But then the thing disappeared. Melee Mario and Link looked at each other very confused.

"Pika, Pika, Pika?" Melee Pikachu asked Melee Samus.

"I don't know myself. We better head back" Melee Samus said.

As soon as they got out, they were met by their Brawl Selves again. Luigi, Toon Link, DK, Diddy and Red are with them. But they were not alone. A melee version of Luigi and DK are with them too. And also, a very small child version of Link who ran up to Melee Link and hid behind his leg very scared.

Brawl Link and Melee Link just looked at each till Brawl Link said "I can't believe there's two of us."

"Yeah, it's strange" Brawl Mario said as he looked at his Melee self.

"Hey guys" Melee Samus said "I think I figured it out."

"Me too" Brawl Samus said.

"So double of us" Melee Samus said.

"Places and enemies from our past" Brawl Samus said.

"We're traveling through time and space" they both said shocking everyone.

Brawl Pikachu looked at Melee Pikachu before saying "How did this happen?"

"I think it has something to do with that big thing which snatched Bowser, Ganondorf and that Pokémon" said Brawl Luigi.

"I think it has something to do with the kidnap of our friends. I mean… your friends… err… you know what I mean" Melee Luigi said.

Suddenly, a earthquake erupted and Brawl Link saw a familiar portal.

"There it is!" Brawl Link said as it flew over them and then disappeared again through another portal/

"Where did it go?" Melee Samus asked.

"We need to find that thing and fast" Brawl Mario said as his melee self nodded.

Brawl Mario, Link, Samus, Pikachu and Kirby along with their Melee selves ran off again to find that thing and tried to rescue their friends also.

To be continued…

A/N: So now they have to save their friends again and now both past and present now join forces to save their friends. Also, there's gonna be some rival battle between Link and Snake and Mario and Sonic so keep an eye out. Next chapter soon. See ya.


End file.
